


contest woes, round two

by WattStalf



Series: Peecember 2020 [15]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Wallace struggles to make it to the end of a contest.
Series: Peecember 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025746
Kudos: 7





	contest woes, round two

**Author's Note:**

> follow up to the Lisia fic so slight references to their relationship but nothing prevalent

His story begins a while back, when he is still on the rise in popularity, still earning his fan base as a coordinator. Wallace is young, but he is quickly gaining attention for his talent and beauty, as well as the beauty of his Pokemon. It seems that no matter which of his partners he brings to a contest, he manages to bring out the best in them, the two of them shining together.

In no time at all, he will be renowned throughout all of Hoenn, and he is always looking forward, working to improve himself as much as he can in every regard. He is all set to take over the gym from his mentor in both battling and contests, so he also hopes to surpass Juan in terms of popularity. And tonight, he hopes to bring home another ribbon, to prove that he is well on his way to doing just that.

Things are not off to a great start, though, because he starts out the night running late, and struggling to get dressed in time to get out there and get things started. And when he is in that huge of a rush, he ends up forgetting something essential, something that he usually never forgets before a contest. It is only when he is already onstage that he realizes that he needs to pee, that he has needed to for a bit now, and that he was so busy getting ready that it completely slipped his mind.

It is out of the question now, of course. He will not have a chance until the contest is over and the winner- hopefully him- has been announced, and Wallace could kick himself for forgetting something that important. This isn’t just a slight nagging, either; once he has realized his need, he can’t seem to get it off of his mind, and it makes it hard to focus on the actual task at hand. The contest should be more important than anything else, but his bladder sure does have a way of demanding his attention.

Trying not to think about it is pretty impossible too, but that is something beyond his control, at least at this point. He has always held a fondness for Water types, a fondness that has only grown since Juan took him under his wing, so it is not as if bringing anything else was an option. No matter which of his Pokemon he took to the contest, it would involve water in some way, so his choice of Milotic can’t be blamed for something that would have happened no matter what.

Even so, it almost makes him wish he had, as a child, become infatuated with Ground types, or Fire types, or anything _dry_ , because how is he supposed to forget his bursting bladder when he has to deal with water? This was never a problem he seriously considered in the past because of how far fetched it would have seemed, but now, he finds himself gritting his teeth behind his smile, shifting in place when he thinks he can get away with it, and trying so hard to stop fantasizing about running backstage without a word, ignoring everyone’s confusion so that he can get to the bathroom.

It is halfway through the evening that he starts to worry about not making it. At first, he only worried about the inconvenience the discomfort caused, but now, he is starting to seriously worry. It has been a long time since he last wet himself, and he is hardly a child anymore, but he has to piss so badly now that he really worries it might happen again.

But that would ruin everything! He has put in so much work to get here, and it would all come crumbling down at his feet if he did something as juvenile, as humiliating as wet himself onstage, in the middle of a contest. His nerves, coupled with his desperation, make it that much harder for him to focus, and Milotic can tell that something is wrong with him, sensing his worries and trying to make up for it in her own performance.

He does appreciate the way that she seems to know just what to do without him having to command it, because that makes up for any delays that his lack of focus may have caused, but it does nothing to solve the actual problem. Wallace is nearly at his limit, and he can’t do anything to make it easier for himself. He can’t squirm too much or squeeze his legs together or, heaven forbid, hold himself until it is over, because all eyes would be on him in an instant, and his career would be over.

It looks like his career is over either way, though.

He does try and fight it until the end, but he feels a spurt escape, soaking into his underwear, and he quickly looks down, relieved to see that there is no outward evidence of this. However, it is only a matter of time, and a second leak has him panicking, has him wondering if he has time to run offstage. Would it be worth it, and would he be able to make up a good lie to make the scandal a little more bearable? Would he even make it, or is he going to wet himself either way?

But in his panic, he can’t do anything at all, and then, all at once, his bladder gives out, unable to withstand the wait a moment longer. At the same time that he goes stiff, feeling that warm gush of liquid that is sure to make a noticeable spot on his light pants, he feels a sudden gush of cold water, coming from somewhere external. It takes him a moment to realize that it is Milotic, suddenly soaking him, at the exact same moment that he completely pisses himself.

She stops before he finishes, having soaked him from head to toe rather quickly, but that covers everything up, so much so that the stream is completely unnoticeable, and soon slows to a stop, his bladder finally empty. He is sore from holding it for so long, and has never been so relieve in all his life.

There is plenty of confusion regarding his normally well-behaved Milotic suddenly misbehaving and spraying her trainer in the middle of a contest, and it is enough to cost him a few points, and ultimately, the ribbon, but Wallace could not care less. She saved him from a much greater humiliation, and that is the only thing that matters.

And as he recounts this story to Lisia, he feels grateful once again. Lisia was lucky to be able to make it backstage before she lost control; he was lucky to have a Pokemon willing to cover for him when he couldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
